Where Is Home?
by YoursTrulyJLove
Summary: Olivia Pope has been married to Fitz for 5 years now. They have two children. Except, Olivia had a child at 17 that she never told Fitz about. What happens when that child decides to go searching for Olivia? Will Olivia accept her child? Will Olivia be able to keep her child a secret any longer? Will her child accept her? Will she ever find a place she can call home? My 1st fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: How It All Started

**April 21****st****, 1997**

Olivia was 17 and now a new mom. She got caught up being a teenager and was reckless one night and had sex with her boyfriend of two years. 2 weeks later Olivia wakes up puking her guts out. She quickly grabbed a pregnancy test and her worst fear was confirmed within 5 minutes. Never in her wildest dream did she ever think that she would be responsible for a new born baby.

Yet here she was with her newest addition cradled in her arms. Aubrey Lillianna Pope was her name. Liv knew that she was going to be a single mom. Jake bailed when she told him that she was pregnant. The only person Liv knew she could count on were her godparents, Andrea & Keith Stewart.

Andrea and her husband Keith took Liv into their home in Washington, D.C. when her parents died in a car crash when Olivia was 7. When Andrea took Olivia in she saw just how broken Liv really was. It really disappointed Andrea when Olivia came to them and told them she was pregnant. Andrea told Olivia that she would help, but the main responsibility was given to Olivia when it came to caring and nurturing for Aubrey.

Andrea thought of Liv as one of her own considering she already had two other kids. A set of twins, boy and girl named Isabelle and Isaiah. They were a year older than Olivia. They accepted Olivia as if she were their real sister. When she told them she was pregnant, they were shocked more than anything. They never thought Liv would be so careless. They all expected more of Olivia. Even Olivia expected more of herself.

Now Liv found herself in a hospital bed just admiring Aubrey. She was Liv's second chance at happiness. Liv made sure she was going to do everything in her power to give Aubrey everything she deserved.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Olivia said

"Yep, she looks just like her mommy." Andrea said

"I hope she doesn't end up like her mommy." Liv cried back

"Hey, stop that right now. You are amazing Olivia. This baby has the strongest person as a mother." Margret told her as she sit on the bed next to Liv while she rocked Aubrey

"What if I'm not…I can't take care of a baby Aunt Andrea." Liv cried even harder

"Olivia, listen to me. You will learn. This entire journey is a learning experience. You aren't going to have the answers to every time she cries, but you'll learn. She is going to love you regardless of what happens, okay? Trust your instincts and if they don't work then try again. It's not going to be easy but you'll get it." Andrea told her soothingly

A few days later Olivia was released from the hospital with Aubrey. On their way back home Liv knew she had to get caught up on homework in order to still remain on honor roll and graduate on time. Graduation was in exactly 4 weeks. She knew going out with friends now that Aubrey was here was definitely out of the question until she could get her on a schedule.

Olivia for the most part was able to manage taking care of Aubrey and working a part time job and getting her school work done. Olivia was ecstatic when she got her confirmation from GWU that they would be expecting her in fall for the first semester of courses. For Olivia this was her time to shine and start over.

Finally the day came when Olivia could proudly walk across the stage to accept her diploma in front of her family and friends that stuck by her from the beginning. When the time came for Olivia's name to be called to accept her diploma all you saw in section K of the auditorium was a banner waving proudly saying "Congrats Liv! You Did It!". And the entire section screaming for Olivia. Olivia Carolyn Pope did it, despite what others said.

When the ceremony was over and all possible pictures were taken they headed to a banquet hall for Liv's graduation reception. All of her relatives and closest friends since birth, showed up to support Liv on her special day. When the time came to give the congratulation speeches Andrea stood up and took the mic in one hand and Aubrey in the other.

"Livvie, I am so proud of you. Ever since Uncle Keith and I took you in, you have become part of me. You defied gravity by having this precious baby and still graduating the top of your class. You have made all of us so proud by just being you. And seeing you take care of this little girl with everything in you made me want to be the best mother to you, Isabelle and Isaiah all over again. On nights even when I told you I would take care of Aubrey while you studied you insisted on taking care of her. I knew there was no doubt in my mind that you were going to be a great mom and you still went beyond just being great. You've been AMAZING. Aubrey has the best mother and you should be proud of yourself for raising such a brilliant, talented, and precious young girl. We love you to the moon and back times 3 Livvie."

By the end of this heartfelt speech there wasn't a dry eye in the house except Aubrey. Liv got up and walked to her aunt and gave her a huge hug, her makeup rubbing off on her dress because of the tears. Liv then took Aubrey in her hands and kissed her all over her face, igniting giggles from the little girl. Everyone then erupted into laughter seeing the exchange between mother and daughter. Olivia then takes the mic while still holding Aubrey and expresses her sincerest gratitude to all who came out.

Liv dances a little while with family members before everyone started to head home from the day's event. Finally Liv and the Stewart family head back to their D.C. home. On their way home, Liv spotted her future. They passed GWU her home away from home for the next 6 years. She was excited to start the new chapter in her life with Aubrey and all the people who made it possible.

**Six Years Later**

Liv walks back to her car with the last of her belongings. She closes the trunk and walks back to the front door. Aubrey and the rest of the Stewart family are standing there about to say their last farewells. Olivia bends down so that she is eye level with Aubrey and gives her a hug.

"I don't want you to leave mommy." Aubrey cries

"I have to go for now baby. I promise I want be gone that long. Remember the calendar? Keep track and I'll be back before you know it." Liv told her

"Okay. You promise?" Aubrey asked

"I promise baby. I love you Bri."

Liv gave Aubrey one last hug and kiss. While standing up Aubrey told Liv that she had something for her before she left. When Aubrey came back downstairs she handed Liv a necklace with a heart locket. Inside was a picture of her and Aubrey and on the other side was a picture of the moon with the number 3 in the top right hand corner.

"It's so I'm with you wherever you are. It stands for what you always tell me. You say…" Aubrey said

"I love you to the moon and back times 3." They said in unison.

Liv put the necklace on gave Aubrey one last kiss and every Stewart family member a hug goodbye. Except when she got to Andrea she paused.

"Don't do this to her Livvie." Andrea pleaded

"I have no other choice. I trust you. You can take better care of her than I can if she were to come with me. She needs to be here. This is where her home is."Liv said

"This is your home to Livvie. What am I supposed to tell her when the calendar runs out and you don't come back? What am I supposed to do? Don't make her go through this Livvie." Andrea cried

"I have to go now. Take care of her for me. I love you Aunt Andrea." Liv said and kissed her on the cheek.

Olivia got in her car and headed to find a new life. Hoping that Aubrey wouldn't look for her mom anytime soon because if the truth be told Liv didn't even know where she was going. Wherever it was hopefully it was a life that didn't require putting Aubrey through anymore more. Bye bye D.C., Vermont here comes the Formidable Olivia Pope.

**Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed. I promise more will be revealed in the next few chapters. This is my first fanfic and I'd like to thank Da Princess and Me for helping me tust my gut and going with it and giving me some extra advice. I love you for that. I'd also like to thank my sister Jeria for just being supportive. And huge thanks to HazelBlye, BellaDameNoir and ScandalMania for having AMAZBALL stories. If you guys haven't checked them out go do that right now. Thank you all sooooo much for reading and please leave me little stars(comments). I love you all for reading. Until next time.**

**YoursTrulyJLove**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Happiness

**September 2003**

It's been 3 months since Olivia left Aubrey behind with her god parents. It's been 3 months since the calendar has run out. It's been 3 months since Aubrey has seen or heard anything from her mother.

The first month she continued to ask questions about when she was coming back. Andrea respected Olivia's wishes and just kept telling Aubrey that when the time was right Olivia would come back for her.

Andrea didn't like lying to Aubrey because she knew it was only a matter of time before she finds out the truth for herself. Andrea constantly tried to dodge the question every time Aubrey would bring it up. Andrea would try to call Olivia and get her to talk to Aubrey but every time there was always an excuse.

Once again Aubrey has asked when Olivia was coming back and Andrea decided to get an answer from Olivia that day. She told Aubrey to grab her cell phone off the kitchen counter and bring it to her. Aubrey did as she was told and sat down next to Andrea on the couch.

Andrea dialed the number that she became so fond to knowing. She prepared for the war that was about to take place.

Olivia's phone started to ring. Without looking at the caller I.D. she answered the phone.

"Olivia Pope."

"Olivia we need to talk…" Andrea started but was cut off by Olivia

"Stop. Whatever you are about to tell me about Aubrey, just stop. Tell her what you've been telling her the last 3 months…"Olivia retorted

"Olivia listen to me right now. I'm done. This is your child and your responsibility. I'm not covering for you anymore. Tell your daughter the truth. Aubrey has something she wants to ask you." Andrea told her forcefully. She then passed the phone to Aubrey for her to talk to Olivia.

"Mommy, when are you coming back home? The calendar's up and you said you'd be back. Are you coming back?" Aubrey cried into the phone

"Aubrey, it's hard to explain right now baby. Mommy won't be coming back. I have to stay where I am and Aunt Andrea is going to take good care of you ok? I wish I could come get you but I can't. You'll be fine and remember what I told you. I love you…"Olivia paused for Aubrey to fill in the rest but instead she was met by silence and low sobs on the other end.

"Mommy I…love you." Aubrey cried into the phone

Olivia's heart broke for her little girl. She knew she messed up but it doesn't make sense for her to bring Aubrey with her. She was starting a new life and Aubrey would have to move on from her mother. Olivia hated this feeling of not being able to hold her little girl every night and sing her a lullaby but this is the way it had to be.

"I love you Aubrey to the moon and back times 3. Give the phone back to Aunt Andrea."

"Bye Mommy." Aubrey handed the phone to Andrea, got up off the couch and ran upstairs to her room crying

"Olivia what did you say to her?" Andrea yelled

"I told her what I've been telling you the past 3 months. I can't come and get her Aunt Andrea. She belongs there. I don't have room nor the time for a child right now." Olivia cried

"Do you hear yourself right now? Are you seriously trying to sit here and tell me that you don't have time for your only daughter Olivia? What happened to the girl that used to WANT to stay up late and take care of her daughter? Olivia you need to come back and fix what has been broken NOW!" Andrea was screaming by the end

"Aunt Andrea if it's already broken, then what's the point of fixing it?! Its' never going to be whole again. Leave it alone. I'm changing my number and I'll give it to you but I don't want Aubrey to know about me. To her I'm gone. Dead. I never existed; can you do that for me?" Olivia asked

"You are going to break this little girl's heart everyday you aren't here. Don't expect to ever see her again unless it's on HER terms. Goodbye Olivia." Andrea said

"Goodbye Aunt Andrea" Liv said sadly

The next few weeks all Olivia could think about was her last conversation with Aubrey and Andrea. She couldn't help but think about what Aubrey thought of her. Olivia was never the person to run away the moment the situation became difficult. Yet here she was running away from her own child.

Olivia had moved to Vermont to hopefully start over. To mend the pieces of her life that had been torn. She found a job where she was the campaign manager for the next governor of Vermont. She didn't think anyone would take her seriously as a 23 year old college graduate.

Surprisingly with her fast talk, quick wit, and brilliant mind she was soon a forced to be reckoned with. She was as best they come. She gained respect in the small capital, Montpelier. Liv was always a career driven woman.

Her work came before anything. She didn't have time to date but DAMN was her boss SEXY. It just so happened, that he wasn't married. He was also running for governor and HER BOSS. She couldn't have an attraction to him that would be inappropriate.

She wasn't going to cross that line unless he initiated it. Which Olivia hoped and prayed was pretty soon because every time he came around her she could swear he found a way to touch her. Whether it was on the small of her back or helping her down the stairs by holding her hand and rubbing small circles on the top. Just that movement alone could cause her to go weak in the knees.

Olivia knew she had to be hallucinating. But of course her mind wondered to what if something did happen between them. Olivia was busy in her daydream when he bumped into her walking too fast.

"Oh, Olivia I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. I've been known to have tunnel vision from time to time." Fitz said all in one breath

"Oh it's fine…I wasn't watching where I was going either." Liv said shyly

"Hey since I have your attention I've been meaning to ask you something." Fitz smiled brightly making Liv forget all coherent thoughts.

"Umm…yea sure…what is it?" Liv fumbled

"Well I was wondering if Friday you would be willing to meet me for dinner to go over my speech." Fitz asked

"Yea, but I thought Cyrus and you finished it already?"

"We did but I just want to go over it with you and discuss some of my next stops. If you don't mind."

Liv just looked at him and cracked a smirk.

"Ok. What time and where?" Liv asked

"I'll pick you up at 7 and the restaurant is a surprise."

"Well I will see you at 7 on Friday." Liv responded

Liv walked away with more sway in her hips than normal. While Fitz did his best to stifle a grunt. _"This woman is going to be the death of me."_ He whispered. Then walked away to make reservations for Friday night.

The next two days were torture for Liv as the only thing on her mind was whether this dinner with Fitz was actually a cryptic way of asking her on a date. While working for Fitz she realized that he would steal glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking or try and ask her questions he already knew the answer to, in order to just talk to her.

Fitz was a hard working politician. Fitz was 26 never been married, no kids attached, and not to forget good-looking. From the moment she was introduced to him by Cyrus, her former professor at GWU, she knew that Fitz was determined to be governor and make a change.

Fitz knew how to talk to 1,000 people and make it feel as if he is talking to each individual person. In the words of Cyrus, Fitz was the sausage and Liv was the sausage maker. Together, Olivia and Fitz were unstoppable.

Finally Friday was here and it seemed as if time went slower and slower. To her surprise she was actually nervous meeting with Fitz. Granted she had meetings when they were alone, but that was during the day when people knew where they were. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third made her nervous. That was something she never thought would happen.

When 5:30 hit Olivia was headed to her little Montpelier apartment to get ready for her meeting with Fitz. She hopped in the shower and brushed her teeth. She went to her closet and went through 7 different outfits before deciding on a simple green knee length dress with a pair of bone colored pumps and a tan trench coat.

She decided to wear her hair by putting a French braid to the side and gathering all her hair into messy side bun. By the time Olivia sprayed her perfume Fitz was ringing her doorbell. She ran to the door and gave herself a quick look over in the mirror and opened the door.

"Hi." Fitz said nervously

"Hi"

"Olivia you look beautiful."

Olivia tried to hide her smile and the fact that she was blushing like a teenage girl who just had her first kiss. "Thanks. You clean up well too." She said still smiling

"Are you ready?'

"Yea, let me just grab my keys."

Olivia rushed to her room to grab her clutch which had her phone and keys and came back to the door and left with Fitz.

Since Liv had only been in Vermont for 3 months she didn't get out much when it came to eating out. Fitz pulled the car into the parking lot of J. Morgan's Steakhouse. Liv gasped when she saw the huge sign. She had heard great reviews about the place but also how expensive it was.

Once Fitz saw the expression on her face he knew that he made a great choice. He got out of the car and opened the door for Liv to step out. He once again gave her a quick look over from head to toe. He grabbed her hand and ushered her inside.

When they got to the hostess, Fitz told them "Reservation for two under Grant."

The hostess then led them to a secluded area of the restaurant in the back corner into a booth.

"Your waiter for tonight will be Harrison."

"Thank you." Liv and Fitz said in sync. They then shared a smile and looked over their menus so they would be ready to order. By the time they decided on what they wanted, their waiter came out to take their orders. What they didn't know was that Harrison was the fastest talker they had met besides Olivia herself.

"Hi, welcome to J. Morgan's steakhouse. I'm your waiter for tonight. My name is Harrison. Can I start the beautiful lady off with something to drink?" Harrison said all in one breath. Olivia just sat there and was awed at how fast he talked and didn't stumble over any words. He was better than her and that was hard to admit.

"Umm…Yes I'll take a glass of your house red wine tonight." Olivia finally blurted out

"And for you sir?"

"I'll have a scotch neat." Fitz replied

"Ok. I'll be back with your drinks and then to take your orders." Harrison said then left.

"Ok, so shall we begin?" Liv asked

Fitz pulled out his folder that contained his speech and multiple campaign stops in Vermont for the next few weeks. He handed Olivia the edited copy that he and Cyrus did together. She took it from him and reviewed it. Surprisingly nothing needed to be changed. Before she could hand him back the speech Harrison came out with their drink orders.

"I have one glass of red wine for the pretty lady and a scotch neat for the next governor of Vermont. Now what would you two like to eat tonight?" Harrison said cheerfully

Olivia ordered a New York Strip and Fitz ordered a center cut of Filet Mignon. When Harrison left to put in their orders Fitz started to move closer to Liv. He then gave her the schedule for their next campaign stops and she tried to properly prep him for the different crowds considering how close in proximity they were with each other.

"Can I ask you something?" Fitz asked

"You just did. So what's your actual question?" Olivia teased causing Fitz to chuckle

"Ok well…do you feel this? This connection that is between you and I because I do. I can't stop thinking about you and if we actually had a chance…"

"I do but…Fitz we can't. People would start to wonder if it's real or if you are just needy. It would make you look as if you dropped your pants for anything with a pulse." Liv said with Fitz's hand now resting on her thigh

"Ouch. Well at least say that when the election is over and I win…"

"Cocky much?"Liv teased again

"I'm going to win. I will win because of you. When I do, I want to take you out on a date an actual date. Not just a date that you and Cyrus have been setting me up on. A real date with the complete Grant Experience. What do you say?" Fitz asked

"People will start to wonder if I got any special treatment while working on the campaign for you if we started to date."

"And your point is?" Fitz now teased Liv

"Fitz…"

"All I'm asking for is one date. If it goes terribly wrong you have the complete power to pronounce me as a total douche bag and I will never bother you again." Fitz tried to bargain

"Fine. One date." Olivia responded

Harrison came back out as they finished discussing new plans of attack. Fitz quickly removed his hand that was on Olivia's thigh and tried to put some distance between them.

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. They talked about upcoming interviews, press releases, and even joked about some of the employees. When they finished their dinner Fitz paid for the bill and dropped Olivia back off at her apartment.

Fitz walked her to her door and gave her a hug goodnight and a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight Fitz." Olivia closed the door and giggled like a teenager because he kissed her on the cheek.

Olivia really hoped these next few months went by fast because she really did want to get to know Fitz. She wanted a life outside of Washington, D.C. and she felt as if she was finally finding that life. She hoped that she had finally found her home because she couldn't go back to Aubrey. She would have to make this work because this was her only and last chance at being happy again. This is her home now.

**So what did you guys think? I hope you guys enjoyed. I didn't want Fitz to have any past relationship with Mellie so she probably won't be in this story until much later. But don't fret my stars, this ALL OLITZ! What about the little "meeting" between Fitz and Liv. Sorry I had to add something in there. I wanted Liv to actually move on from her life with Aubrey so this was my way of doing that. I really want to thank everyone who has really been supportive of me doing this. I love you guys all the more for it. **

**I also am doing this story on a schedule. Since I do have school and other things going on I will only be able to post on Friday-Sunday and sometimes Thursday if I can manage. So from now on you can expect at most 3 new chapters a week if I'm really on my game. **

**Once again thanks to all of you for reading and I hope you leave me little stars(comments), they make my day. I love you all to the moon and back times 3.**

**YoursTrulyJLove**


	3. Chapter 3: Searching for Answers

**November 2003**

It had been early mornings and long nights on a normal day for the Grant campaign the last couple of weeks. It all came down to what the voters chose today. The staffers worked day in and day out doing everything they could in order to try and secure Fitz's spot as governor.

The last month has been hell for Olivia. Her job in securing Fitz's election was easy; she could do that job with her eyes closed. What nearly killed her over the past month was she couldn't get Fitz out of her head. She constantly found herself smiling at him every time he passed because she knew now that he actually wanted a relationship. She wondered if he thought of her every moment of every day because she sure did.

Excited was an understatement of what Liv felt when November finally rolled around. Whether he won or not they would jump together off the same cliff and see if they lived. She had never had a relationship besides Jake and she was honestly scared to see if Fitz would leave her.

Of course she felt a sense of abandonment because she was left to raise a child by herself at the age of 17. Granted she had help from her godparents but there are just some things you wish you could control, this wasn't one of them. She didn't want to be left alone again so therefore she didn't want to make a big ruckus over this whole ordeal with Fitz.

She had been hurt to many times and if she were honest with herself, her heart couldn't take anymore. Every time someone loved Olivia they got snatched away from her somehow. She didn't want that to be the same outcome with Fitz. She wanted to be able to actually love them back. She wanted to return that love and feel wanted and cared for. For once she didn't want to have to worry about anyone else except for herself.

Finally the moment was here when Fitz either fulfilled his destiny or let this one shot ruin his entire life. Everyone is still as a rock hardly breathing, scared that if they do they might lose the election. On the television all everyone is looking at is the state of Vermont. The poll numbers are coming in county by county and finally it's neck and neck. The last county is about to come in, small town of East Haven.

Everyone's breath hitches when the county changes from Fitz's face to his opponents face rapidly. Everyone in the Grant campaign exhaled for a second then erupted into cheers when it finally landed on Fitz's handsome face clearly showing that he had won the election for governor of Vermont.

Everyone in the office is clapping and shouting at the top of their lungs because of the candidate, Governor Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third. Cyrus then brings in the bottle of champagne and glasses for every staff member to share in a toast.

Once Fitz shares his thanks to his staff he then connects eyes with Olivia. He sees her across the room and makes his way towards her. She's talking amongst some of the other staffers when he pulls her aside and tells her to meet him in his office in 10 minutes.

She looks up at his mischievous smirk and he just winks to her. He then slowly makes his exit towards his office. About 8 minutes later Olivia notices Fitz has completely left the room. She then tells Cyrus that if she needs her, she'll be in her office.

Olivia rushes to Fitz's office and smiles when he has disposed of his suit jacket and tie. She knew nothing inappropriate would happen between them but she would be lying if she didn't think that he looked sexy just standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi" Liv said

"Hi"

Fitz picked Olivia up and twirled her around in his arms while taking in the scent of her hair mixed with her perfume. She smelled heavenly. He then whispered in her ear.

"We did it!"

"No you did it all by yourself Governor."

He then placed her back to the ground and reluctantly released her. He stepped back and put some space between them. Olivia internally was sad because of the loss of contact. She decided this was her turn to make a move.

"Is there anything I can assist you with, Governor?" Liv asked while seductively walking his way.

"Well, actually there is. See there's this woman who I really would like to get to know but she is way out of my league?" Fitz said thinking that two can play at this game.

"Well does she know that you'd like to pursue her?"

"I've been trying to drop hints at her lately but she doesn't seem to get the message."

"Oh, I assure you that she hears the message loud and clear. Just ask her out because the later you wait the sooner someone else can come sweep her off her feet." Liv teased

"That is NOT an option. Olivia Carolyn Pope, would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner tomorrow night?" Fitz asked hesitantly.

"I'd love too, but Fitz we can't start dating openly until your second year in office." Olivia said

"Olivia, I just want a simple dinner. I will wait for as long as you need to date you. We have plenty of time for that. I just want to take you out to dinner to thank you for your continuous hard work on my campaign." Fitz tried to reason

"Ok, one dinner. Then…"

"Ok, that's it. No more negotiating. I don't want to consider the outside world anymore. Can you just stand here with me for one minute and you not are the campaign manager and me not be the governor. For one minute let's forget about the fact that I just won the election. Let's just be here for one minute, please?" Fitz asked now standing directly in front of Olivia.

"…One minute." Olivia said

For one whole minute they were just in each other's presence. They didn't worry about the staffers inside enjoying the celebration. They stood there not worrying about the election at all or the fact that if someone were to catch them right now, then proximity to the other would be considered as inappropriate. They didn't care. For this one minute they were to just be Olivia and Fitz and not worry about what someone else would say.

"Your one minute is up Governor." Olivia said backing away from Fitz walking towards the door

"Thank you, Livvie" Fitz said

Olivia immediately froze in her spot. The way Livvie rolled off his tongue. No one called her that except Andrea. For some reason that name had a sensitive meaning. It was sacred to her. She then snapped out of her gaze when she saw that Fitz was coming closer to her.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry if I over stepped my boundaries. It won't…I'm sorry" Fitz stumbled nervously not knowing if the nickname was too much for her to handle.

"No, no, no…it's ok. I just…no one has called me that since I was younger." Liv answered

"Is it ok if I still call you that?"

"Yea, I like it. It's now reserved for only you. How does that sound, Governor?" Liv teased

"I love it."

Fitz then walked Olivia to her hotel room and wished her a goodnight's sleep, because he definitely won't be able to sleep tonight. He got to his room and laid on the bed wondering if she was thinking about him. He knew that Olivia didn't open up to many people, so the fact that she told him that her nickname was reserved for him, he was ecstatic. He really wanted to get to know the real Olivia Pope.

**Back In Washington D.C.**

Aubrey was now getting used to not having a mom. She still deep down in her heart felt that Olivia would come back and take her wherever she went. She stopped asking Andrea questions about Olivia when she got off the phone with her for the last time.

Aubrey tried to rack her brain everyday as to why Olivia would just leave her out of nowhere. She did her best to research her and find out where she went. If there is one thing she knew about her mom it was that she wouldn't give herself away easily. Aubrey knew that she was going to have to dig deep in order to even get a relative location.

Olivia Carolyn Pope wasn't careless. Aubrey just hoped that eventually her mom would slip up and she could contact her. Aubrey wasn't going to give up. If she didn't gain anything else from Olivia, it was that she was just as determined as her mom when it came to getting what she wanted. As Olivia would tell her she would become a "gladiator in a suit".

Aubrey just wanted answers as to why her life was falling apart at just age six. She wanted answers to a lot of things, but she knew in order to get those answers she would have to get them herself.

Aubrey knew that she couldn't go to her aunt anymore because she was going to get the same answer. Despite Aubrey thought of Olivia she never thought that she wouldn't be able to talk to Andrea. Andrea used to always be there for here and then out of nowhere she just stopped. Aubrey didn't feel secure anymore within her own family.

She tried talking to Isabelle considering that she was just a year older than Olivia. She constanly kept telling Aubrey that she had no idea why Olivia would just up and leave. Everyone knew it was totally out of her character to just leave one day out of the blue.

Aubrey tried to recall all the events that happened before Olivia's departure. She had no clue as to what triggered her abrupt walking out. Aubrey went through the days events to try and get a hint as to what happened. Then it hit her.

Aubrey hadn't talked to them since her 6th birthday party. She remembered hearing Olivia yelling on the phone with the only person that could possibly get her this heated. Aubrey didn't really know them personally which was sad considering the relationship they had with Olivia. She knew what she had to do in order to get some answers because no one else was.

Aubrey knew the only person she could possibly talk to would be able to help her. If she knew any better, she would think that they had something to do with Olivia's disappearance. Who better than to go to the possible source of it all. She had no other choice. They were her only option if she ever hoped on finding Olivia.

She picked up the house phone and made the call that she could possibly regret for the rest of her life. There was only one way to find out.

"Hello?"

"Hi…dad."

**OMG! Please don't kill me. Did I really just pull a season 2 cliff hanger? Oh yes I did! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took me forever to write considering I had writers block. I would've posted yesterday but I had a wedding and a graduation all in one day. Next week, be prepared to get just a hint of why Olivia left just out of the blue. Also what did you guys think about the little Olitz scene? Cute right? **

**So I loved all your comments. You all were outraged and just downright didn't like Olivia at all. I was hoping the scene between Liv and Aubrey caused some of you to be on the verge of tears. You all are just lovely and I love you for sticking with this story. **

**What do you guys think happened that caused Olivia to leave? Leave me little stars and let me know what you think. I love you to the moon and back times 3!**

**YoursTrulyJLove**


	4. Chapter 4: I Got You

Aubrey's voice was trembling on the other side of the phone, partly because of the answer she might receive and the fact that she has barely EVER talked to her dad. She knew her dad had a job where he worked for the government. Now how high up his power went, she didn't know but she was going to find out one way or another today.

"Aubrey? What's wrong?" Jake asked concerned

Aubrey was surprised that he sounded like he cared considering she has never met him in person. She has only talked to him on the phone. She wondered how a man could never want to meet his child. Then again her Aunt Andrea always told her "Anyone can be a father Aubrey, but it takes a real man to step up and be a dad."

"Well I...I wanted to um…see how you were doing." Aubrey stammered out

"No you didn't. What is it Aubrey? Is it something with your school or your mom?" Jake asked

"Uh yea actually…it has to do with mom."

"What about her?"

"Well she just sort of left." Aubrey answered nervously

"What do you mean she left?" Jake asked hesitantly

"Well a few months ago I woke up and mommy came in my room and handed me a calendar. She told me that she would be leaving for a month and that when the calendar was up she would be back. Well she hasn't come back and Aunt Andrea stopped talking about her to me and she won't tell me anything. I keep trying to call mommy's cell phone but every time I call a man answers. I don't know where she is. No one is saying anything and you are never here so I don't have any parents except Aunt Andrea. And since you work in the government I figured you could track her down so I could tell Aunt Andrea to take me to visit her." Aubrey responded timidly

"Aubrey your mom left because she has business to take care of. She can't come back." Jack told Aubrey hoping that she wouldn't be able to tell he was hiding something

"What do you mean she CAN'T come back? Is it that she CAN'T or YOU WON'T LET HER?" Aubrey questioned

"Aubrey it's a difficult situation. You'd do better by just forgetting that she ever existed. Trust me; if you keep looking for her then you are just causing her more problems."

"How can I cause her problems? I'm her daughter. What aren't you telling me dad?" Aubrey finally asked raising her voice

"Aubrey your mother is in financial trouble. I cleared her name and I could possibly lose my job. I promise it is in your best interest that you keep your name detached from hers. I know it doesn't make sense now but when you get older I'll explain. I love you Aubrey."

"Bye dad." Aubrey said hanging up the phone

Aubrey sat there not knowing whether to believe Jake or not. True she had barely met the man but there was no reason for her not to trust him. That was her dad. He wouldn't lie to her, would he? She needed someone to trust but for some reason something didn't add up to Aubrey.

The story of Olivia being in financial trouble didn't make sense because Andrea and Keith would've helped her out. Her family was pretty well off. Money was never an issue for them considering they took in two family members and raised them as their own.

Aubrey was going to get answers one way or another. She was tired of EVERYONE lying to her. Her mom left. Why? She has no idea but she was determined to get answers for herself.

**2007 in Vermont**

Olivia needed a break from the chaos, which was the Grant administration, more than anything. She worked day in and day out to make sure everything ran smoothly. She worked tirelessly to get everything done.

Even though the job was stressful she and Fitz finally started dating in public for almost a year. She had to admit it was nerve racking at first. To know that people were now looking at you through a microscope.

Everyone in this town not only knew her as the head of the Grant administration but now as the governor's girlfriend. It was a lot of pressure but if she were completely honest, he excited her. He always found new ways to spice things up. But the one thing that she wasn't compromising on was sex.

She didn't want to be in a relationship where it was based on just physical contact. She wanted to get to truly know him before she even thought about crossing that line. She wanted this to last and hopefully one day possibly get married.

She was way ahead of herself when Fitz's touch pulled her out of her imagination.

"Hello, beautiful" Fitz said as he kisses her temple

"Well hello handsome. Want to grab some lunch?"

"Yea. You ready to go?"

"Yep. I'm in the mood for a burger."

" Then burgers it is."

They jumped in the car and drove up to a small burger joint they found while wandering around the street from the main office. They didn't have much time to go somewhere so they went inside and ordered 2 whoppers and 2 sweet teas.

They spent the whole meal making small talk and figuring out new strategies for the upcoming events and speeches. As they were digging into their burgers Fitz thought it would be a good time to mention a plan he had for them tonight.

"So I was thinking that we haven't had a lot of time to ourselves lately. Just a one on one date with me and you." Fitz said nervously

"Ok….And where does this date take place?" Olivia asked

"Well somewhere intimate, low lighting, and very fancy, expensive food." Fitz teased

"Sounds reasonable. What do you plan on getting out of this dinner exactly, Governor Grant?"

"Well hopefully a night in your arms or kisses will do."

"Well I think I can arrange something." Liv joked

"So tonight at 7 I'll pick you up?"

"I'll be ready." Liv leaned over the table and kissed him.

They finished their lunch and went back to headquarters. When they entered they barely saw each other for the rest of the day. They were working on the newest release of the law that was very controversial. By the time Olivia realized she was the only one in the office it 6:00.

Good thing her apartment was only 20 minutes away. She drove breaking every speed limit there was in order to try and get home on time. She finally reached the lobby before her lobbyist wanted to start a full on conversation.

"Hello Mrs. Future Grant."

"Hello Louis. I hav-"

"How was your day? I saw that new law got passed. The Formidable Olivia Pope-_Grant_'" Louis cut her off

"It was good. Yea it was hard to get it but we got it. I really would love to stay and catch up but I have to go." Liv said not trying to be rude

She loved the old man. He was 65 years old and still chipper. She enjoyed being around him, he always brought the life to anything he said. Although he was the sweetest Olivia often called him the 'Motor Mouth of the South' considering his thick Mississippi accent.

"Ok well have fun. I'll send him right up when he gets here." Louis said cheerfully

"Thanks again Louis." Liv said while stepping on the elevator

As soon as Olivia opened the door to her apartment she rushed into take a shower and get ready for her dinner. By the time she went through 3 dresses she just gave up and settled on one of Fitz's old navy t-shirts and some athletic shorts.

When Fitz knocked on the door it was exactly 7. _Always precise._ She thought. When she opened the door to let Fitz in she cursed herself for not dressing up because he looked EXTREMELY HANDSOME.

"Well you always look beautiful but you don't look like you're ready for an evening of fine dining." Fitz said with a kiss to her lips

"Yea I got home late and then Louis wanted to talk forever if I hadn't stopped him and then after I showered I went through dress after dress and I… I'm sorry I know you wanted a romantic night with just us but I'm just too tired, babe. I'm sorry." Liv said

Fitz came in took off his jacket and sat on the couch pulling Olivia to sit on his lap. He kissed the top of her head and started rubbing small circles on her back.

"It's ok. We can stay in and eat dinner, which would mean eating popcorn and wine. So how about we order takeout. Chinese?" Fitz asked

"Yes, and by the way there is nothing wrong with popcorn and wine." Olivia said getting off his lap

"Livvie, it's not food. It's a snack." Fitz said laughing

"That's what you think." Olivia teased

Olivia ordered the food while Fitz got comfortable. He had spare clothes at Liv's house so he changed into an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts. By the time he came out Olivia was tipping the delivery guy. She brought the food to the table and they shared the meal making small talk and going over their day.

When they finished eating Fitz washed the dishes and Olivia dried and put away. When they were done they settled into Liv's bed and went through channels before settling on Olivia's favorite movie, _The Sound of Music_. As a child Olivia loved Mary Poppins. She sometimes swore that she was Julie Andrews herself.

While Olivia quoted they entire movie from beginning to end Fitz just laid there amazed at how content she was by just watching the movie. While the credits started to roll, Olivia took the remote and started searching for another movie. Fitz thought it would be a good time to discuss their plans for the future.

"Livvie?" Fitz asked nervously

"Yea"

"You know our one year anniversary is coming up. I was wondering if you wanted to go away for a weekend?"

"Of course! Is the location a surprise?" Olivia asked excitedly

"Yes. I also wanted to talk about one day maybe running for President and I want you by my side."

"You want me to be your campaign manager when you run for President? Babe, I would love that!" Liv responded

"Well not just as my campaign manager but actually by my side. I mean I want you there with me every step of the way. I know you are afraid but I want you to be with me when I enter the White House."

"What are you trying to say, Fitz.?"

"I'm saying that I love you. I'm in love with you. I know that you are afraid but I know what I want and what I want is you."

To say that Olivia was shocked would be an understatement. Neither one of them had said the word. Fitz didn't tell her in fear of her being scared away. Olivia didn't say it because she didn't want her heart broken again. The fact that he said those three simple words with so much meaning showed just how much she meant to him.

"I love you too. I'm in love with you too." Liv said looking up with tears in her eyes

Fitz took her chin in his hand a placed the sweetest kiss on her lips. The kiss felt different than any other. It held so much more meaning behind it. It was meant to be short and sweet but quickly escalated. Their tongues began a dueling match fighting for control. She finally broke away now needing air.

She looked into his eyes with such adoration and love. She had no doubt in her mind that Fitz truly loved her. He was it for her and vice versa. She could picture their kids running around and growing old together.

As she settled back on his chest she felt his lips kiss the top of her head and whisper something she couldn't quite make out. She felt his breaths begin to even out and realized he was asleep. As she turned off the TV. she let her mind wander off to Aubrey. She knew that at some point she had to tell Fitz about her.

She didn't want him finding out by someone else. Most of all she wanted her little girl back. She knew that if she ever went back for Aubrey Jake would take everything she had. For now she had to deal with her decisions but she knew deep down, one day she was going to get her baby girl back and she was going to make up for all the time she's lost already. Aubrey was waiting for her and she was waiting for Aubrey.

**Hi guys! I'm back, these last few weeks have been crazy. I've had graduations, weddings, and FINALS! I'm finally done with school so you guys will get more updates sooner I promise. I'll have more time to write. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Right now if you are confused Liv and Fitz have been dating for almost a year. (FYI: He's going to pop the question soon.) When Aubrey made the call to Jake it was 2003 and she was 6. Now in 2007 she is 10 just so you are clear. **

**I promise Olivia's reason for leaving Aubrey goes deeper than what I let on in this chapter but I can't let it all out in one chapter. You will get all the details in chapters to come.**

**If you guys have any ideas about where Olivia and Fitz should go for their weekend getaway leave suggestions. To put into context this about early to mid-September, so the season is fall. Thanks.**

**Leave me little stars please. They make my day. Hoped you liked it, loved it, as long as you enjoyed it. I love you all to the moon and back times 3! Until next time.**

**YoursTrulyJLove**


End file.
